The Challenge
by icequeen89
Summary: The gang have grown bored since the defeat of Asura. How will a lost bet lead to a challenge that the whole group will find adventure in. Rated T mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 1

It's been over a year since we defeated Asura. Spartoi had grown to be incredibly powerful. We were like the rock-stars of the entire organization. We were sent out on the hardest, most dangerous, and most important missions. No one could stand against us. Tch and that's why I'm sitting here bored out my mind. I am three star scythe meister Maka Albarn. I am a member of the most elite unit in Spartoi. Our nickname is the Untouchable Seven since no one can come close to us. Because of this I spend most of my time bored there just aren't enough challenges anymore…. Unless of course we're training with Stein, he can be so scary when he wants.

As I stand up I look around the library a slight smile gracing my face. I've loved this place since I was 14. Time hasn't changed it much and I appreciate that. Crap speaking of time I'm late! Taking off in a sprint I run toward the Death Room. I barely even notice the guillotines above my head or the strange faces people are making as I race pass them. Skidding to a stop I see that I'm the last one. Lord Death smiles and greets me in his usually squeaky voice. "Heya! Hiya! What's up!" I sighed I don't think I'll ever get used to the god of death acting so goofy.

"Hey Shinigami-sama sorry I'm late." I respond politely. I wonder what he has for us this time. Looking around at all my friends I can't help but smile. We really have come a long way sometimes I forget that we are still only teenagers. Even Patty and Black Star have matured some. Though they can still be annoying neither have outbursts like they used too.

"So Maka what do you think?" Lord Death questioned tilting his head. Crap I'm busted.

"Um about what sir?"

"Why the mission of course. Do you think you guys can handle it for me?" The way Lord Death said it told me he knew I hadn't been paying attention. At least he didn't Reaper chop me.

"Yes Shinigami-sama we can handle it. When do you want us to leave?"

"Tonight if possible. That way you kids can take an extended vacation if you like. You will be in the US Virgin Islands after all." Lord Death responded in his jovial tone. I could have sworn there was a mischievous undertone in his voice but I shrugged it off.

"Right, thank you father we'll be leaving now." Kid said. Since when did his voice get so deep? Shrugging I turned to follow him out the room Soul by my side. Glancing at him I realized just how tall he had gotten. Even slouching the white haired red-eyed scythe had at least a good six inches taller. Man maybe I shouldn't read so much. Nah I'm fine Soul just probably had another growth spurt.

"Oi Maka are you okay? You've been walking around like a zombie all day." Soul practically yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He he sorry Soul I was just thinking about stuff."

"Okay just please try to focus it's annoying when you get like this." Soul huffed back. I just smiled he was right I was spending too much time thinking. After packing up my things I walked out my room to find Soul leaning against the wall waiting. Soul was wearing a pair of fitted dark denim jeans, a red shirt, his black leather jacket, and a thin black headband held his hair. Typical Soul maybe things haven't changed that much.

"Ready to go?" I asked already knowing the answer. He just smiled his toothy smile before moving toward the door his backpack hanging on his shoulder. Poor Blair will be coming home from work to an empty apartment but she'll be fine. As Soul's tricked out black and red Harley XR1200x roared to life I grinned remembering when he got it. A gift from his older brother Wes after his first bike was wrecked.

**Kid POV**

As I waited at Death City Airport for my friends and teammates to arrive I couldn't help but wonder why we were given this mission. I mean we are the best of the best. Sending us to kill a suspected kishin-egg is definitely overkill. My father must have something up his sleeve. He can be sneaky when he wants to be. Looking over at my weapons Liz and Patty I let out a sigh. Patty is making another giraffe out of paper and Liz is flirting with the security guard. "Yahoooo!" Crap the idiot has arrived. I watched calmly as Black Star and Tsubaki approached. Sure he's gotten more mature but he can still be such an irritating little shit when he wants to be. I feel sorry for Tsubaki at times. "What's up Kid!" The energetic ninja practically yelled.

"Hey Black Star, Tsubaki." I responded a smile on my face. As Tsubaki went to go hang with Liz and Patty I took the time to study the group. The women were beautiful Tsubaki always has had a gorgeous figure. Liz had grown more curves and Patty finally grew into hers. In all they were quite the head turners. Yet none of them really did it for me. They weren't nearly as symmetrical or beautiful as a certain meister. Maka though not nearly as busty or curvy was the most precious woman on this planet to me. Not that I could tell her. Not only would that ruin the group dynamics but it would be pointless. An angel like herself couldn't possibly want to be with asymmetrical scum like me. She's going to be Soul's girl sooner or later. With a sigh I tuned back into Black Star's lewd jokes about his other 'weapon'. He could be such a perv when he wants to be.

**Soul POV**

This is so cool. I can't believe Lord Death is really sending us on a vacation/mission to the US Virgin Islands. An entire week in paradise is just so awesome. I hope Maka relaxes and has some fun. She's been doing too much reading and thinking lately. Sometimes she doesn't even Maka Chop me for being mean or perverted. Not cool. I wonder what's got her so out of it. It's probably the boredom. If there is anything Maka can't do, other than grow boobs, it's sitting still. I swear that girl doesn't know how to handle not having a ton of things going on. Great I just sounded like Chrona! Ugh I need this vacation. As I parked my bike in the parking garage I noticed Maka once again had that spacey look on her face. "Oi, tiny tits! Snap outta it before I steal your padded training bra!" I yell. Yup, that should get me Maka chopped. When the book finally connected with my skull I smirked. She's still in there.

**Maka POV**

"Black Star can you see anything up there?" Maka asked from her location in the sewer. They had been spending all night searching for the kishin-egg. Black Star was on the street directly above her and Kid was on Beelzebub in the sky. She was still mad at getting stuck in the sewer.

"Sorry Maka your god sees nothing up here." Black Star responded in a surprisingly tame voice. Maybe he wasn't a complete idio-

"Yahoooo! The great Black Star has found the kishin-egg! Bow to your god in gratefulness I have freed you from the sewer Maka!" The blunette bellowed suddenly. Nope still an idiot.

"Come on Soul let's get outta here." I said happily as I ran toward the nearest ladder for a manhole. By the time I got to the surface Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star were standing around looking bored and the kishin-egg had already been destroyed. Sometimes it sucks being so powerful. Not even kishin-egg hunting is fun like it once was.

"Hey guys lets head to the hotel so I can shower."

"Shower! Shower!" Patty cheered happily. The other's nodded and followed Soul and I to the hotel since the wind was at our backs. I guess we did smell as bad as I thought.

The moment I walked into the living room of our condo after my shower I was bombarded with pleas to go out tonight by the girls.

"Maka can we please go out to night?" Patty pleaded.

"Yeah Maka I saw this bar on the way here we could go there." I guess I was gonna get the Thompson sister tag team until I agreed. Sighing I nodded my consent and was rewarded with squeals of joy from the two pistols. Tsubaki just smiled a twinkle in her eyes. The next thing I know I'm being dragged to the girl's room to get dressed. As I'm being pulled I notice a pair of golden eyes fixed on us. Or was he staring at me? I didn't have much time to think because hurricane Liz made landfall and I was caught in the cyclone of clothes. I find myself vaguely wondering if this is how a Barbie doll feels.

**Kid POV**

I couldn't help myself I don't recall ever seeing her with her hair down. She looked amazing and symmetrical even without the pigtails. It didn't help my case that her hair was still damp. I would love to run my hands through her hair and Whoa where did that come from. This is Maka I'm thinking about. Bad Kid bad! As I focus on her for one more look before my weapons take her she looks at me or maybe through me. I don't know. All I know is that I could get lost in those green eyes. Crap! I can't keep thinking like this about my teammate. Soul would kill me. Speaking of Soul where is he? As I look around I get the sinking feeling that the death scythe is behind me. Turning around my suspicions are confirmed. Soul was standing behind me luckily he didn't seem to have noticed me staring at his meister. Man that was a close call.

**Black Star POV**

I can't believe these two idiots! Staring at the girls like they've never seen them before. I mean really does their god have to do everything around here. If they were half the star I am they would have girlfriends already. My goddess Tsubaki really is the best. I guess I will have to help my clueless disciples.

"Hey Soul, Kid quite drooling and get over here! We gotta get dressed for tonight your god has a surprise planned." I bellowed while slapping each of them on the head. They have no clue about what awaits them.

**Maka POV**

Oh man why did I make that stupid bet with Black Star maybe he won't hold me to it since this mission was so unexpected. Ugh brilliant Maka agreeing to the first one to 10 kishin-eggs gets to make the other do whatever they want bet. Maybe I'll get lucky and Black Star will be merciful and let it go…. Who am I kidding I'm a goner.

"Hey Liz are you guys almost done we're getting bored over here." Soul yelled from the living room. Well I guess it's about that time.

"We're coming! Hold your horses!" Liz yelled back.

Liz checked over each of us making sure everything was in order before allowing us out the room. As we walked past the boys we pretended to not notice their awed stares. Though I must admit we did look that good. Tsubaki had on a pair of black skinny jeans with an indigo top to help accentuate her eyes and shape. She had on black 3.5" heels on hoop earrings and bangles on her wrist. Her hair was down the smooth black locks framing her face. Liz wore a red strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh and clung to her like a shimmering second skin and a pair of 4" heels. Her hair was down as usual but curled to give it more bounce. Patty wore a pair of dark denim daisy dukes, a light blue shirt that had a sequin giraffe on it, and a pair of black flats. Then there was me. I was wearing this tiny peace of green and black fabric that Liz swore was a shirt. It had a plunging neckline that showed off the twins that I had been trying so hard to keep hidden, an open back, and no sleeves. Luckily Liz let me wear skinny jeans instead of the skirt she had originally picked out and a pair of green 3" heels. My hair was worn down and its slightly wavy texture untouched by the flat iron. Yeah we looked better than good. Grinning as I felt my confidence jump a few notches I chanced a more detailed look at the boys. My heart nearly skipped a beat. They looked delicious.

Soul was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up revealing well-toned and tanned arms. A cream tie, black belt with silver belt buckle and fitted denim jeans. He had black dress shoes on and his hair was free of the usual headband. Black Star had on a white button down that showed just how muscular he was, a striped black and blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, a pair of baggy jeans, and black boots. Kid, however, took the cake in the sexy department. He was wearing a red button down, a black vest, a black red and white striped tie, black slacks, a black belt with silver belt buckle that had twin pistols engraved in it, and black dress shoes. As I met his molten gaze I felt my cheeks heat up. The smirk that crossed his face told me he had noticed me staring and blushing. Whelp there goes my cool.

**General POV**

Standing outside the entrance to the bar Black Star grinned from ear to ear. "Maka your god demands your presence." The hyper ninja bellowed. Sighing Maka walked over to where Black Star stood staring at a poster. As she came closer she was able to read that it was an advertisement for band auditions. A feeling of dread washed over here.

"What is it Black?" She asked hoping her childhood friend wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

"Well since I won our little bet I wanted to tell you what I want you to do." All I could do was groan at the mischievous look in his eyes. "Tonight you are going to sing one of your songs for us. I don't care what song you sing but you will sing. If you need someone to play an instrument you are to ask Kid or Soul, your choice. If you fail to perform like I know you can I will tell Kid you have a crush on him and Soul that you are no longer tiny-tits." Black Star finished his demands with a mega-watt smile. He was so pleased with himself. Maka glowered at him before grunting in agreement and stalking away. Now she had to decide what song to sing.

As the group walked in Maka went straight to the bar and order a Jack and Coke with a double shot of Jack. The night had officially begun.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Soul Eater fic so I hope you like it. I love SoMa but I do believe KiMa is cuter if you don't agree oh well. This is a music band story it will just be a couple chapters before I form the bands. So if you have any recommendations on how to split the group into two bands let me know. I'm trying to avoid the all boy vs all girl thing. I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song.**

**Chapter 2**

To say the place was loud would be an understatement. Not only that but the building was packed with people. It took almost five minutes just for everybody to get a drink and another three minutes for Black Star and Soul to get the shots. As the gang stood there a drink in one hand and a shot glass in the other they couldn't help but grin. This night was going to be one for the record books. Liz raised her glass a huge smile on her face.

"To a fucking awesome night with friends. May we get wasted and dance till we can't stand anymore!" Patty howled with laughter as everyone clinked their glasses together. As soon as the shot of Bacardi 151 (1) was down a round of sputtering was heard as everyone immediately tried to ease the burn.

"Holy cow that burned!" Maka wheezed her green eyes watering slightly.

"Haha that's the point tiny-tits." Soul chuckled earning a glare from Maka.

"Um Soul you might wanna get your eyes checked because from where I'm standing her tits ain't tiny anymore!" Black Star practically shouted. The stupid grin on his face at Soul turning red and Kid gawking was short lived.

"Makaaa- Chop Chop!" Tsubaki went to check on Black Star as Liz, Patty, and Maka laughed at the two whining young men. The girls walked away as the boys complained about Maka hitting them.

**Kid POV**

I would never voice it out loud but Black Star was right. I mean is Soul blind? Maka had clearly developed since we had first met. She had always been attractive but now it was just a whole different level of beautiful. If Soul can't see what he's got that's on him but by the end of this year, preferably this trip, Maka will be mine. Speaking of where are the girls? As I look around I spot them on the dance floor. My eyes practically popping out my head. Holy shit, I think I'm gonna need more to drink.

**General POV**

By the time the girls had made it through the crowd to the dance floor they had all finished their drinks and were feeling amazingly relaxed. As the song blared from the speakers Liz grabbed Maka and Patty grabbed Tsubaki. With a wink at each other the sisters began dancing with their now somewhat embarrassed friends. Soon the two girls loosened up and began grinding right along with the sisters much to the enjoyment of the male population. As the next song began to play a group of guys began trying to force their way into the group of dancing girls. One fool decided to try and slap Patty on the butt. He was almost instantly unconscious from her vicious left hook.

The guys had been watching the girls as everything went down. Just as they were about to spring into action they grinned as Patty laid the jerk out causing the other three to back off. Kid chuckled and turned to the bartender. "Can I have two Jack and Cokes and a Goose and cranberry?" The bartender nodded and began making the drinks.

"Oi, Kid why did you order three drinks? You've already had four." Soul asked a smirk on his face. The bartender gave Kid the drinks as Kid turned to Soul.

"Watch and see." Kid said a cheeky grin on his face. Soul looked confused but still followed him. Soul's eyes widened slightly when Kid handed the sisters and Maka the drinks. He then noticed Black Star handing a drink to Tsubaki.

"Aww thanks Kid how'd you know we were ready for a refill?" Liz asked a happy grin on her face as she began sucking down the drink. Kid merely smiled before turning on his heels and leaving the girls to their fun. Soul following behind him. Annoyed at the look Kid had given his meister as he walked away.

**Maka POV**

Oh my gosh! I never thought Kid could be that sexy and cool. He didn't even flip over the lack of symmetry! And what was with that look? I swear it was like his eyes were melted gold. Mmmm this drink is good. I wonder why Liz is waving her hand in my face? Aw man I must be tipsy… Oh well let's party. I can deal with Kid's sudden sexiness later.

**General POV**

"What Liz?" Maka asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Well you went all space-cadet and I was trying to ask you something important." Liz growled in response. When Maka tilted her head and motioned for her to continue she rolled her eyes. "I was asking if you would mind if I danced with Soul."

"Oh that's all? Have at it Liz I don't mind at all." Maka said without a second thought. It was just dancing after all.

As Liz walked toward the wall Soul was leaning against Maka finished her drink. Turning she went to dance with Patty. As the two girls danced they ignored the stares and catcalls. After three songs of strait dancing Maka found herself in a haze of sorts. She was definitely bordering drunk. A tap on her shoulder brought her face to face with Black Star. 'Wait since when was Black taller than me?' Maka wandered idly.

"Don't forget about your dare Maka. You're running out of time." Black Star said a smirk on his face as he wondered back to Tsubaki. Maka couldn't help but smile at how intoxicated Tsubaki looked. Shrugging her shoulders the scythe-meister went back to dancing completely oblivious to the eyes watching her.

As Patty and Maka danced to the song a young man with brown eyes and black hair watched the two. As he downed the last of his vodka he made his way to the girls. A smile played on his handsome features chiseled features. "Excuse me may I dance with you?" He asked Patty hoping she would say yes. "My name is Ekorii (2). What's yours?"

Patty studied the young man for a moment before a huge grin spread across her face. "Patty and I would love to dance with you. See ya later Maka!" Patty cheered as she wondered deeper onto the dance floor.

'Well guess I'm alone' Maka thought with a sigh. As she looked around she spotted Soul and Liz dirty dancing like there was no tomorrow. Not far from Soul and Liz, Black Star and Tsubaki were dancing. If she thought Soul's dancing was indecent than Black Star and Tsubaki were X-rated. Black Star had one hand on Tsubaki's inner thigh the other across her midriff and Tsubaki had one hand in Black's hair the other was on his junk. Before Maka could really process what she had just seen a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist warm breathe that smelled of whiskey and caramel tickled her ear. Dance with me a husky voice murmured into her ear. Out the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of three white stripes in silky black hair. Maka immediately relaxed. "I would love to Kid." She said turning in his arms. As her eyes me the young Shinigami's she realized just how ridiculously beautiful his eyes were. Come to think of it Kid was just beautiful.

Kid tilted his head to the side watching Maka as she began blushing. A grin crept on to his face. Maybe I do have a chance he thought. Bolstered by liquor and a blushing Maka Kid led them to the middle of the dance floor. A new song began blaring through the speakers as the two semi-drunk young adults began moving to the beat. Soon the two were so lost in their own world that they didn't notice the gawking of all but one of their friends. Kid's hands moved up and down Maka's sides as she dropped low and bounced back up. As they began grinding again Maka buried her hand into the hair in the back of Kid's hair. It was so silky. Kid wrapped an arm around her stomach pulling her tighter to him.

"So beautiful." He murmured into her silky hair. Maka heard him a lazy grin spreading across her flushed face. As the song ended the two noticed the rest of the group had comeback to their location. Maka chuckled nervously at the glare from Soul. Just as her partner was about to say something Maka noticed the DJ making the last call for live performances. Gasping Maka pulled away telling the others she'd be right back. Black Star just smirked he was such a good god.

Maka walked backstage and found the club's musicians waiting for her. "Hey guys change of plans on the song do you think you can play this one instead?" Maka asked pointing to the alternate song she had requested. The grins that spread across their faces giving her all the answer she needed. "Thanks guys." Maka said as she walked out the room the band right behind her.

Liz was the first to snap out of her confusion at what had just transpired. "Why the hell did Maka run off like that? Better yet, Kid, since when could you dance like that?"

Before Kid could answer the band that had walked onto the stage began playing. A few seconds later a voice began singing.

_**Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm comin' on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winnin'  
And they're playin' my favorite song**_

Maka walked out onto the stage. Sending a grin toward her group. Their jaws were practically on the ground._  
__**So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel**_

Maka walked over to Soul rubbing her hand across his face.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?**_

As she finished the chorus she turned and rubbed her body against his as the band continued playing. She grinned when she heard the 'cool' guy groan. Spinning away from him just as he was about to grab her. Turning she walked toward a random guy in the audience winking at him. Before she spun around dropping low swerving her hips.

_**Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy**_

Maka arrived in front of Kid grinning seductively at him.  
_**But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancin' on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm askin' you tonight**_

Much to her surprise Kid didn't falter at how she swerved her hips and winked at him. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and matched her movements.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?**_

A devilish grin appeared on her face as she spun in Kid's arms. Facing him she ran her hand across his torso her eyes locked on his. Since when was Kid so ripped? The equally seductive expression on his face surprised her even more.

_**If I said I want your body  
Would you hold it against me?**_

As if to answer Kid tightened his grip on her a playful grin on his face. As they began to dance together. Hips swerving and dropping to the beat of the song.

_**Yeah  
Uh-huh  
Oh**_

Maka couldn't help but laugh. Time to crank up the heat. Finally spinning out of Kid's grasp Maka made a beeline to Black Star. He just grinned at here.

_**Give me somethin' good  
Don't wanna wait  
I want it now  
Pop it like a hood  
And show me how you work it out**_

Maka and Black Star began dirty dancing almost exactly how he did with Tsubaki. He pressed on her back forcing her to bend over as he swerved his hips against hers. Maka answered back by spinning away.

_**Alright**_

She nodded in approval at Black Star. He just grinned back.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud**_

She looked at Soul once more while running her hand across his torso. She grinned when he once again flushed red at the seductive way she was moving.

_**If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?**_

She turned and once again there was Kid. The indescribable look in his eyes sent a small shiver down her spine.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?**_

At that Kid once again pulled her to him. It was like he knew just what to do to make the performance awesome.  
_**'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight**_

Maka didn't know what possessed her to do it but as Kid pulled her closer she wrapped her leg around his. Kid grinned and dipped her low._**  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?**_

Maka finished the song looking at the crowd upside down being supported by Kid's strong arms. As the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles Kid pulled Maka back up right. Their bodies flush to one-another as he grinned at her. The DJ ranted about how incredible her performance was.

As Maka and Kid slowly separated Maka readied herself for the onslaught from her friends. Turning she couldn't help but laugh. Soul was on the ground with a nosebleed, Liz and Patty's jaws were on the ground, Tsubaki was blushing, and Black Star had a victorious look on his face. Maka felt Kid's hand on the small of her back bringing her attention to him. His gaze was warm and happy though his pupils were still slightly dilated from the alcohol.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked in that sexy husky tone she had recently discovered. Maka smiled gratefully and nodded. She watched Kid as he headed toward the bar. She had to be tipsy or dreaming she thought idly as she remembered how they had danced.

"So Maka since when could you sing and dance like that?" Soul asked in a slightly accusing tone. "And why the hell were you all over Kid?"

Maka laughed at her weapons state. "I've always been able to sing and I took some dance lessons in my free time. Oh and Soul relax you aren't my dad I can handle myself."

Soul was about to say something when Black Star chimed in. "Maka your god is so proud of you. You got even better since the last time I heard you sing though I don't think Britney Spears songs do your voice any justice. Why didn't you perform one of your songs?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as the realization that Black Star just complimented Maka and already knew she could sing settled in. "Oi! Black Star how the hell did you know Maka could sing?" Soul barked.

Black Star just rolled his eyes. "Dude I grew up with her. Did you really think you knew more about Maka than I did?" Just as Soul was about to respond Kid came back with drinks for everyone.

"I propose a toast to tonight!" Kid said grinning from ear to ear. Everyone raised their cups before drinking some.

The group partied for another couple of hours before everyone got tired and headed home. Maka was practically dead on her feet as she walked down the street following behind the group. In front of her Black Star was carrying the exhausted Tsubaki in an adorable gesture of affection. Liz and Patty were leaning on one another for support. Soul was walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. Then was Maka with Kid walking beside her.

Maka found herself wishing she had someone to carry her home. She was limping from being in the heels too long and was obviously exhausted. Letting out a soft sigh Maka glanced at the tall man beside her. As she studied him she missed that the sidewalk was uneven and stumbled. She was expecting Kid to catch her but when she hit the hard pavement with a thud she groaned. Kid was at her side in an instant apologizing for not catching her. He had been deep in his thoughts and hadn't noticed her fall till it was too late to catch her.

After making sure she was okay Kid picked her up and held her close to his chest as he began to walk again. Maka was too tired and hazy to bother with blushing and being shy. She wrapped her arms around him letting her head rest against his broad chest. She felt so safe here. She sighed contentedly before letting herself drift off to sleep in Kid's arms. She was totally unaware of the happiness Kid was feeling from holding her and her trusting him enough to fall asleep. Unable to resist Kid leaned his head down placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. Both were unaware of a certain red-eyed scythe's angry gaze on them as Kid entered the resort.

Exhausted everyone pretty much fell where they stopped moving almost immediately falling asleep. As kid walked into the condo he realized that only one bed was open. Sighing Kid gently placed Maka in the bed kissing her forehead before he moved away from her. Grabbing the extra pillow Kid laid on the floor by the bed. As he closed his eyes he was greeted by dreams of a certain green-eyed meister.

The next morning found all but two members of the gang still sleeping. As Maka sat in the bathroom getting acquainted with the throne of despair and empty promises (the toilet for those of you that aren't familiar with hangovers) she couldn't decided whether to be mortified or happy. The reason for her conflicted feelings being the handsome shinigami kneeling next to her. It was incredibly sweet and touching that he cared enough to sit there holding her hair and rubbing her back whispering soothing words to her. Yet at the same time it was embarrassing that he was seeing her in this light and that every time his skin brushed against hers' her skin would tingle.

"Ugh! I am never drinking like that again!" Maka swore for what had to be at least the twenty-second time. Kid chuckled in response.

"Maka if you swear off drinking we won't have an excuse to dance again." Maka attempted to scowl at him.

"Kid I don't need an excuse to dance with you. You are my best friend after all." Maka said with a smile.

"Come on let's get some grease in you so we can start our day. I want to talk to you about something." Kid said as he stood up. When Maka nodded her agreement Kid turned and left the bathroom.

**Kid POV**

Best friend huh. I loved being her best friend but after last night there is no way in hell I'm letting myself get stuck in friend land. As I thought back on last night I shuddered in pleasure. Maka was so damn sexy and being able to dance with her like that was like a dream come true. The biggest shocker for me though was her voice. It was amazing she even sang the Britney Spears song better than Brittney did. As I thought about it I remembered something Black Star had said. What did he mean by one of your songs. Does Maka write music? Can she play any instruments? As I was getting ready I wondered how Maka would react to what he had planned. Hopefully my plans will work out.

**General POV**

Kid and Maka met in the living room before heading out the door. As the two walked together in silence Kid decided to take a chance. Reaching out the young shinigami grabbed Maka's hand hoping that she wouldn't reject him. He wasn't disappointed. Maka gently squeezed his hand a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. The smile on both of their faces stretching from ear to ear.

"Hey Maka." Kid began as they arrived at the table he had set-up, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kid what's up?" Maka responded giving him a curious look. 'So cute!' Kid thought. A soft smile formed on his face as his eyes seemed to almost glow.

"Um, do you write music? Because I… I um would love to hear some of your songs and maybe possibly sing a song with you? That is if you don't mind." Kid stuttered nervously. Maka just stared at him as her brain began trying to comprehend what he said. After what seemed like an eternity she smiled at the now distraught twenty year old.

"I would like that very much Kid. We can work on it later, but right now I think our food has arrived." Maka nodded her head toward the waiters making their way over. Kid smiled gratefully that she had agreed without much begging on his part. His warm gaze settled on the blond woman before him. At nineteen years old Maka Albarn is a far cry from the girl he met all those years ago. Her beauty had only increased and showed no signs of stopping. If the events past was any indication of what was to come than this was definitely the start of something promising.

**A/N: Bacardi 151= 75.5% alcohol content. Average liquor has a content of 35-40%. So what does this mean kiddies? This stuff is crazy strong and will leave you on your ass. Stay away from it until you are of age. Seriously.**

**Ekorii- It means Giraffe in Ateso, a language spoken in Kenya and Uganda. I figured Patty's obsession with giraffes would extend to all the names they are known by.**

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and readers for the encouraging words. Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon guys.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

It wasn't until almost 1 in the afternoon when the rest of the group finally woke-up. Heads splitting and growling at the world the group made their way to the resort restaurant to get lunch. As they sat at the table Tsubaki finally broke out of her hangover induced haze to realize that two members of the group were missing. Looking around confused she realized she didn't remember seeing them when she woke up.

"Hey guys have ya'll seen Maka and Kid?" She asked concerning lacing her voice. Black Star began guffawing at the questions to everyone's confusion.

"Of course I have! A god like me knows where all his friends are. What type of god do you think I am? Those two are plenty fine. I wouldn't be surprised if they aren't studying each other's strength and flexibility!" Black Star ended his statement with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Soul turned red as he picked up on Black Star's perversion while the others just started laughing at the thought. The laughter was cut short when the waiter brought them their food.

Once they group had finished eating they decided to go to the beach as soon as they found the two missing meisters. They found the pair in the suite huddle together in a corner with Kid's Mac book Pro. Kid and Maka were so entranced in whatever it was they were doing they didn't even notice the group watching them in amusement and slight confusion.

"Yahoo! Kid and Maka whatcha doing over there?" Black Star yelled surprising everyone. The grin on his face told the startled pair that he knew exactly what they were up to.

"Hey guys when did ya'll come in?" Maka asked while Kid hurriedly saved and closed what they were working on. Liz just raised an eyebrow at the two before grinning.

"We just got here. We were coming to change into our beachwear. Did you bring the swimsuit I got you?" Liz snickered as the color drained from Maka's face.

"Umm, yeah but… Liz let me go! What the hell is gotten into you?" Maka snarled as Liz dragged her into her bedroom. "Dammit Liz what the hell?" Maka asked as soon as Liz let her go and closed the door the room.

"Maka Maka Maka. Did you think I would let you dress yourself for the beach?" Liz questioned a mischievous smile on her face. Oh shit was all that went through Maka's mind before she was jumped.

At the beach the group was waiting for Maka to make her appearance. Liz was sitting with a camera in hand ready to capture the moment when Maka came out. Just as Maka appeared loud music began to play from somewhere distracting everyone from Maka's appearance.

"Behold your sexy god!" Black Star yelled, as he seemed to fall from the sky landing in front of the group. His entrance wasn't the shocker though it was the fact that he was wearing super tight cheetah print shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. Patty immediately began laughing while everyone else sweat-dropped at his appearance. In the back of the group Maka giggled. She knew exactly what Star was up to. Star grinned from ear to ear with his fist raised a microphone clenched in it.

**Yeah, yeah**

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

Star grinned as Soul came to join in the fun. Soul was wearing red-checkered swim shorts. Both of them thrusting their hips.

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**

Star fluffed his hair while Soul did some half-assed karate moves. It seemed the shorts might have been constricting his movements.

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

Star flexed his built arms winking at an already red-faced Tsubaki.

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

Soul and Black Star grinned roguishly at the growing crowd before ripping their shirts off. Causing even more laughter from Patty.

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

**Ah... I work out**

Both of them did inverted push-ups. Of course the godly Black Star did his on one finger.

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

**As the two did their hip thrusting a few guys decided to join their antics.**

**Ah... Girl look at that body**

**Ah... I work out**

Kid just shook his head at the foolery he was seeing. He couldn't decide what was worse the two clowns or the swooning females.

**When I walk in the spot (_yeah_), this is what I see (_ok_)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me**

Maka gasped next to Kid drawing his attention to her. "Oh no they aren't." She whispered totally missing the way kid was staring at her bikini-clad body.

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

The inevitable happened Star ripped his shorts off revealing a star printed speedo that accentuated Star's package.

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

Soul's shorts went next. His speedo was solid black. Maka could have swore she heard Liz squeal as the idiot clan began hip thrusting with their winkis swinging about.

**Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks. **

_**What?**_

Soul quipped to the prior verse shaking his head.

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

Soul grabbed Liz and Black Star grabbed Tsubaki and Maka; much to Kid's annoyance.  
**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

Star winked at Maka smirking at the scowl that had formed on Kid's face.  
**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced** (_**watch**_)

Soul made his pecs jump smirking as some females screamed and Liz rubbed her hand across his smooth chest.

**Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out**

**Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out**

The whole time the boys were rap/singing the girls where rubbing and dancing on the two 'hunks'. Some guys (mostly Kid) getting quite upset at the two hogging all the female attention.

**When I walk in the spot (_yeah_), this is what I see (_ok_)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

Kid appeared behind Star a smirk on his face. Pushing Star out the way.

**I'm sexy and I know it**

Kid ripped of the shorts revealing a gold and black speedo. Everyone gaped at the shirtless speedo wearing death god. His body was only rivaled by that of Black Star's. Liz wondered when he got the speedo.

**I'm sexy and I know it**

As he thrusted his hips he reached out pulling Maka to him, a blush darkening her already red cheeks.

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

It seemed everyone had lost their minds and decided to dance in their beach gear.

**Check it out _[x2]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**

By this point everything had become one big dirty dancing mess that was definitely rated R for all the swinging dicks and jiggling boobs everywhere. Maka was grinding on Kid, Soul was with Liz, and the Star of the show was hard at work with Tsubaki. Patty was recording everything grinning evilly. Black Star dropped the mic letting the song finish without his assistance. Besides what was more fun then dancing with his goddess center stage of a party he started?

**Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it**

**Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**

As the song finally ended the flash mob dispersed some high five-ing Star and Soul as they left. Kid was far more interested in the emerald-eyed beauty in his arms wearing nothing but a green bikini. Captivated his head slowly drifted down. He wanted to kiss those symmetrical lips so bad.

SPLASH!

"What the hell?" Kid roared glaring at the grinning Star.

"Sorry buddy I thought I saw a fire so thought I should help put it out before it got outta hand." Black Star said. His meaning was not lost on either of the meisters. "Well I'm going put something more comfortable on this thing makes my balls itch."

As he trotted away Kid and Soul looked at each other before sprinting after their blue-haired friend.

With the boys gone the four girls fell out laughing at what had just occurred. Liz really hoped Patty had gotten some good footage for blackmail. Maka couldn't help but grin at the sudden change in Soul's demeanor. It didn't escape her that he went for Liz and that he didn't get upset over her dancing with Kid. Maybe he wasn't going to go the asshole route.

A/N: Well I finally put out a chapter. Life has been well life and my plot bunnies stopped humping and ran away. Reality kills my imagination and steals my free time. Any who as much as I wish I could update my stories regularly I am starting to realize that won't be happening. I will try my best to finish the story as quickly as I can. To accelerate the process of my writing feel free to help me find my bunnies :p or else the rest of my chapters just might suck as bad as this one. Oh and if you haven't seen the LMFAO video to Sexy & I Know It then get out of the cave and go watch. It is hilarious. Well toddles till next time. Oh and I will be posting both of my stories in their unedited format on your fan fiction. com So if you want smut that's where you'll find it. I'll let ya'll know when its up.


End file.
